


亲亲，痛痛飞走！

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Jealous John, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 约翰怀疑哈罗德在跟别人约会......他会怎么做呢？
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 9





	亲亲，痛痛飞走！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kiss my pain away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999587) by [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland). 



哈罗德又盯着手机屏幕笑得像个傻子了。约翰再次假装没看见，对此只字不提。他们在查一个新号码，哈罗德却关心甚少，他的眼睛几乎黏在手机上面了。  
这个案子很轻松地就被解决了。

“我告诉过你了，里瑟先生，你根本不需要我的帮助。”哈罗德埋怨道，他们安全回到了图书馆。  
“哦，抱歉浪费了你的宝贵时间，哈罗德，但我确信你的约会对象会理解你的。”约翰出其不意地捅出了哈罗德的秘密，给他个措手不及。  
哈罗德不语，回到了他的工作阵地开始敲打键盘。  
约翰走到他身后，因为哈罗德突然的不自然和紧张而笑了起来。  
“有什么事吗，里瑟先生？”哈罗德问。  
“你不打电话给你的约会对象重新安排时间吗？”约翰不情不愿地保持了笑脸。  
“我会的，里瑟先生，在你不在场的时候。”

所以哈罗德在和别人约会......约翰咽了咽口水。他现在心跳飞快，呼吸都痛。  
“是谁？”约翰的笑容彻底消失。  
“你说什么？”哈罗德恼道。  
“我认识吗？是以前的号码？还是哪个朋友？”约翰迫切想知道。  
哈罗德站了起来，直直望进约翰的眼睛，这对哈罗德来说可是个挑战。“我的个人生活与你无关，里瑟先生。”  
“我也一样。”约翰装作被激怒了，“你对我的生活了如指掌，我可从来没抱怨过。”  
“那好吧，里瑟先生，我不会再偷偷观察你的日常生活。”哈罗德辩护道。  
“你说过你没在我家里装监控。”约翰故意失望地说。  
“当然没有！”哈罗德难以置信约翰会这样想。  
那约翰就没必要继续在家里不穿上衣健身了吧......

“鉴于我也是你的朋友，我想知道对方是谁？男士还是女士？”约翰又问一遍。  
“我们不是朋友，里瑟先生，我是你老板，你是我员工。”哈罗德冷冰冰地回答。  
“乔丹给你下/药的时候你可在说我是你最好的朋友。”约翰咬牙切齿地说，“所以，告诉我是谁吧，哈罗德，不然我就自己查了。”  
哈罗德轻笑一声，摇了摇脑袋。约翰只觉得胸口一紧，难以承受这疼痛。  
“好吧，约翰，他叫伊恩，五十岁，是IFT的员工，他在那里认识了哈罗德·冉。”哈罗德傻乎乎地笑着说，“我们本来约好去他家吃午餐，但你毁了它，所以我们改成了今天的晚餐。”  
“在他家？”约翰问。  
“没错。”哈罗德回答。  
约翰恐惧又生气地浑身颤抖，他的占有欲空前膨胀起来。  
“别去。”约翰恳求道。  
“理由？”哈罗德眼里满是温柔，和失望。  
“说不定会有新号码。”约翰没能说出真正的原因。  
“噢。”哈罗德的语气里也酝酿着失望，“不用担心，里瑟先生。”  
哈罗德关掉图书馆的设备，约翰起了玩心般的偷走了哈罗德挂在架子上的外套。  
“拜托了，约翰，我没时间了，请还给我。”  
“自己过来拿。”约翰试着挤出一点笑容，但他做不到。  
哈罗德从约翰颤抖的手中轻而易举地拿回了外套。“你怎么了？”哈罗德询问的声音轻柔而暖心。他的眼里透着失望，好像他知道约翰真正的想法，而哈罗德等着他亲口说出来。

约翰又咽了咽口水，摇了摇头。他想说他没事，他没有不安，但他说不出口。  
哈罗德垂下了脑袋。他和约翰站得很近，触手可及，只要他想就可以抱住他亲吻他。可约翰只是像座雕塑般站在原地，低头望见哈罗德渴望的眼神。  
“晚安，约翰。”哈罗德柔声道。  
“等等。”约翰抓住了哈罗德的胳膊，把他按在玻璃板上。  
“怎么了？”哈罗德吃痛地问。  
约翰急促地呼吸着，他闭上眼试图控制自己的情绪。他的心在痛。  
突然间，约翰感到唇上传来温柔却坚定的触感。  
哈罗德亲吻了他。  
约翰依旧闭着眼，怕哈罗德离开他......但他没有。哈罗德伸出双臂抱住了约翰，紧拥着他。  
约翰呆楞在原地......不敢动作任何。

“这是你真正想说的吗？”哈罗德问。  
约翰点了点头。  
“为什么不早点告诉我？这样我就不用花心思凭空捏造一个假想男友了。”哈罗德笑着说。  
“假的？”约翰深吸了一口气。  
“先别怪我，我只是不太确定。我听说嫉妒是一段关系里的可怕的绊脚石。”  
“那可不会是一段健康的关系，哈罗德，你知道我心脏不好。”约翰调笑说。  
哈罗德亲了亲约翰的胸口。美妙又轻柔的一吻，让约翰觉得暖烘烘的。  
“怎么了？”哈罗德抬头看他，“你喜欢吗？”  
约翰乖巧点头。  
哈罗德又一遍遍地亲吻他，直到所有疼痛都消失不见。


End file.
